halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher
Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher New info from bungie straight form the halo story bible, Here. EliteSpartan My Talk Did ya'll know that needler rounds bounce? I learned how to shoot around corners with it... after I accidentally killed myself with it. HyperMan356 Projectile weapons Isn't the brute shot also a projectile covenant weapon? Because it isn't included right now, and maybe it should be added. The only reason I didn't add it already is because I couldn't get a specific answer out of the Brute Shot page. :Yes, it is, and yes it should be added, --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:42, 17 April 2007 (UTC) I have deleted the whole "only projectile" weapon sentence because its unneccessary, and untrue. The covenant use many projectiles weapons including the needler, carbine, brue shot, fuel rod cannon, spiker, etc. I have also cleaned out a lot of the unneccassary junk from this article so the clean up tag might be removable now. Justin Time 21:08, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Inspired by the Flechette? The page said the Needler was inspired by the Flechette from Marathon Infinity. That seems kind of unlikely...they have nothing in common except a fast rate of fire. Source? -The Dark Lord Azathoth 21:45, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Needler Pistol? Eh? In GoO, the page introducing Voro Mantakree to the reader, said that he pointed a needler pistol at Tano's head. What, are these regular Needlers, or two different Needler-like weapons?- hahahahahahahahahaha! you're just jealous cause I have the LONGEST, FRICKIN', NICKNAME here! Aughwahahahahaha! 02:10, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I think needler pistol was Eric Nylund's way of diffentiating between the dual wieldable needler and the two handed needler. Justin Time 21:08, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Well, in the covenant weapons list, it says there are many variants of the needler, including ones that require 2 hand to wield, and some (needler pistol) that take only one. PsychoThunder New pic add pic of new badass H3 Needler From Talk:Needleer Don't we already have a page for the Needler? Plus, the name of the article is spelled wrong. -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi Grunt manufactured? The description box says that the Unggoy has created the needler... where is that specified?? Also, "it is widely believed that they use heat or organic signatures to home in on targets." I agree to the organic signature as a means to guide the needles, but the article specifies that the needles dosen't home to stealth elites and stealth generators actually emit heat. So we may assume that the needles rely on something else than heat to find their targets. --Ravenshaw123 21:55, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Or that stealth generators suppress organic and heat signatures. And I would like to know where the grunt manufacture comes from to. Justin Time 21:08, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Only they don't, according to Halo: The Flood. And Grunt manufacture seems like crap to me, would a proud Elite use weapons invented by Grunts? -76.235.215.125 21:37, 6 September 2007 (UTC) But wouldn't the fact that the Energy Cutlass and the Needler ammo being the same material suggest the the Needler is a Kig-yar weapon? The Unggoy would most likely make pointy rocks with lasers if they had the chance... KaDin 02:28, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Grunts were using the energy cutlasses too, if I remember correctly. It's my guess that it may be Grunt or Jackal tech, but most likely it's Forerunner tech that was found on either's world. Gruntyking117 19:47, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Reload apparently, CMT found a way to reload the Needler: apparently, the top part flips off, revealing a compartment to put the "egg" crystalline clip into! I reckon that all the ammo the needler will ever need is stored inside the weapon somehow in the form of that elongated glowing football-shaped crystal (or something similar), and only a portion of it can be processed into the spikes at the top of the weapon at any one time. Thats why you never see anything being insterted into the weapon in-game. Diaboy 10:47, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I Got it! The Crystal egg thing is inserted in the bottom compartment, When you shake it (your character does as he/she reloads) Razor-sharp blades slice portions of it off, send it up throught the handle, and into the hole at the top. The reason it uses a blade instead of hot plasma is becuase, well, imagine a enemy seeking, exploding, crystal the size of a football, getting sliced by hot plsma. Yeah. Thats also why you never see those crystal eggs being carried into battle: Imagine a few, (or purposely shot) bullets hitting it, while its being carried. PsychoThunder Your explaination makes sense but the question is how would more ammo be picked up or and placed inside if there is only the enough room for the "football." B2 00:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe it would help if someone Emailed Bungie with this Question. SilverSword 21:23, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Mor ammo is placed when the first "football" is used up, you simply insert another "football"PsychoThunder Contact Harvest During the first contact between Johnson, Byrne and the Jackals, one jackal stabs Byrne in the leg with a 'purple crystalline knife' that later explodes. The knife doesn't match any other weapon except for the needler projectile. Any speculations? It's probably an offshoot of Needler tech used as a melee weapon for boarding actions. You know, irrationally, I always associated the Needler with Jackals during my first play of Halo 2, despite the fact they never use it... I also thought the upper part of the Needler was fleshy, like it was a living weapon. Wonder how I got that impression. Kriegsaffe No. 9 08:19, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe because a Jackal's head looks sort of like a Needler with the spines sticking out? --Andrew Nagy 03:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 reduced enemy effectiveness In halo 3 I've never died from a needler explosion fired by the enemy or seen an ally die from one. When the needlers hit me they will not explode they'll just stick. Making my old fear of needlers disappear. But the needles only explode when I'm the one doing the shooting. Has anyone else noticed this?'SpartanBIH' ''COMM '' '' 17:39, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Have your allies been hit by more than 7-8 needles? Thats the only thing that will make them explode. And yes, i have noticed. PsychoThunder The absence of death by needler explosion from enemy needler fire is not only absent from Halo 3, but also Halo 2. When I played both games and was killed by needler fire, the effect was like being shot up by the spiker, except that as the needles enter Master Chief's or the Arbiter's body, they shatter, but no explosion. The only game that has death via enemy needler fire is Halo 1. Why did Bungie remove that in Halo 2 and 3? I love watching the wacky ways in which Master Chief and the Arbiter can die, and I miss watching Master Chief shudder and explode from a needles and grenades.--Exalted Obliteration 19:49, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed this too, I'll help clear it up a bit. In Halo: CE, friendly AI and enemies could cause the 'super explosion' by hitting targets with 7/8 needles. However, the player did not explode on being hit by the same number; it depends on difficulty, you will only explode if you have been hit by 7 or more needles and if the damage was enough to kill you. In Halo 2, I think it worked pretty much the same way, except there is no 'super explosion' for the death of the player. In Halo 3, none of the AI's can cause a super explosion, to the player or any enemy targets. I think most of that is right, but maybe my game is broken or something; if anyone thinks it's wrong, please shout. Diaboy 11:22, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Shield Ignoration One thing that interests me is the whole thing that a needler ignores shields, as in, it is not deflected by the player's personal shield. This is just so that needles can be stuck to a shielded target in gameplay, but surely this means that it would be able to injure someone even while protected by the shield... Bypassing it, if you like. Does anyone think that this is just gamplay, or if it is an actual canon feature? If so, the needler is much more interesting. Technically, the same goes for the spiker, but that's probably some other issue. It would have been cool to see spikes being reflected off shields and whizzing about the place. Diaboy 11:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe needler rounds only get reflected by Covenant shields... no, they go through Elite shields on multiplayer, too. HyperMan356 11:36 July 1(?), 2008 *I'm guessing game balance, as it wouldn't be such an interesting weapon if the needles just ricochet off! In the books, the needles are completely deflected. Diaboy 10:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) *I think the needles stick into the shield and shatter on it, and it will only damage the shield until the shield is depleted. Why does that happen? Who knows? We never really solved the whole tracking thing in the first place. Maybe the Elites or the Prophets, whoever created the weapon, deliberately programmed the needles to stick into personal energy shields. And I don't really trust the books on a whole lot of things, they're full of inconsistency and self-contradiction.Flayer92 03:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Rename to Needler I propose the page be renamed to Needler since no one ever looks for Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher. --Odie5533 04:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Needler redirects to this article, I think. Smoke My pageMy talk 05:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it does. But the common name for the gun is Needler so the article should probably be there instead, and a note made in the article about the full name. --Odie5533 05:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Targeting This is either the best explanation ever or im mental. i read the needlers entry in the halo story bible, its says its tracks "soft" Targets. is it possible, the crystal shards fire from teh needler are able to fifferiante between soft and hard targets? PsychoThunder :Then why are they used against aircraft? You can hardly call them soft targets.--Zervziel 19:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The heavy needler's rounds are probably configured to track a different kind of target than the hand-held needler. Flayer92 03:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Tactics I'm working on them, in my Sandbox. Article needs to conform to MOS. Completed. [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'MantakAn elite '92']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 23:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Dual wieldable again? Pure conjecture at this point, but seeing as the Needle Rifle has been introduced, the regular Needler will most likely become dual wieldable again becuase it would be underpowered compared to the new weapon. : Do we have any solid stats on the Needle Rifle?--Zervziel 19:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Outside link Should this link be deleted? (the one right under the main discription at the top)? Jabberwock xeno 20:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Reach changes Insert non-formatted text here The article says that in Halo: Reach the need ls won't stick unless the enemy has no shields, but that has only been stated when taking about the NEW Needle Rifle. The needler has not had any information revealed about it yet. New Special needler I heard there is going to be a new version of needler for halo 4 as a dlc with endless ammo and also will be able to be one hit kill if you melee while holding it and is 1 shot kill and will be with the engage weapon skin and I think it might be called Plasma Needler yeah some people know about it when will it come out and if it is confirmed they will release it or not because 343 said we finished it but clearing all bugs and glitches and thinking if were gonna release that is what they said But they won't confirm it yet so when does it come or will it come :I doubt that very much.